


This Life

by kayywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jack Kline Fluff, Jack Kline x Reader - Freeform, Jack Kline x Reader fluff, Jack Kline/Reader - Freeform, Kissing, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayywinchester/pseuds/kayywinchester
Summary: Jack and you talk about your lives under the stars. When you ask him what he really wants out of life, he gives you an answer you weren't quite expecting.
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	This Life

The cool ground beneath you soothed your skin. The stifling, humid air around you wasn't cooling off nearly fast enough. Even now, at just after midnight, there was a thin layer of sweat down your chest as across your brow.

But, the slight discomfort was very much worth it. The stars were so visible from the hunter's safe house that Jody had asked Dean to meet her at earlier in the day. And now, you were stuck there for the night. 

Southeastern Kentucky was nothing like the bright lights you had lived under for most of your life. The Los Angeles skies were riddled with light pollution, and you rarely had any luck finding a quiet place to relax anywhere in that city. The red clay dirt and tree-lined mountains that surrounded you were oddly calming and incredibly beautiful.

And, the best thing was, Jack loved looking at the stars just as much as you did. Sam had given him a book about astronomy a few months back, so Jack took advantage of every opportunity to show off his newly acquired knowledge. 

"And up there, that's Venus," he whispered beside you, his light golden locks resting gently on his hand. "It has the slowest rotation of any planet we know about, and takes about two thirds of an Earth year to rotate just once. Oh, and its days are longer than its years!" You turned towards him just in time to catch the sweet grin across his lips. You found the information interesting but found it hard to focus.

But, that's how it usually went when you were around Jack.

You turned back to the sky but didn't ask another question. You just laid there and enjoyed one of the few moments you had alone with the handsome young Nephilim.  
Jack let out a deep sigh and turned his head towards you. "Y/N, if you could be anything, what would you be?"

You chuckled and turned to him. "You mean, for a living? Besides being a hunter?" Jack nodded. "Huh, I never really thought about it."

"Why not?" he asked innocently. You shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I studied Anthropology in college, but that was only because my dad urged me to." You stretched an arm above you for a moment, then turned yourself a little bit more towards Jack.

"He urged you to go to college, even though he trained you to be a hunter?" Jack questioned, tilting his head ever so slightly. 

"Yep. It was all part of the plan. You learn a lot of useful information in Anthropology classes, even if it's only described as 'folklore'." Jack slowly nodded, but you were confident he was still a little confused. But, it didn't matter. You didn't want to talk about school. Those weren't exactly the years you reminisced about as you drifted off to sleep each night.

"But, to answer your question, I'd probably work with animals. Like, as a vet or something," you explained, enjoying the hint of a daydream that clouded your mind.

"You like animals? Did you have pets as a kid?" Boy, he was full of questions, wasn't he?

"I had a dog, a terrier thing that my dad adopted from the pound when I was in seventh grade. We named her Sugar, and we had her for ten years or so. She went on hunts with my dad every once in a while, but usually stayed home with me and mom." You cleared your throat. "But, that was it. I really like cats, but never had the chance to own one."

Jack nodded, still smiling. "I like animals too. Cats are a little hard to read, but I've met a few that have walked up to me when I go on walks. I really like old dogs. I feel like they have amazing stories that they can never tell us." You giggled as you unknowingly scooted a little closer to Jack.

"What about you, Jack? What would you want to do with your life? If you could choose?" Jack pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, then smiled yet again.

"I would like to explore space," Jack answered innocently. 

"As an astronaut? Like, actually going up into space?" Jack nodded.

"I'd also love to help discover new planets and stars. Maybe they would name one after me!" you laughed, making Jack laugh a little.

"I think that would be a great idea, Jack." You turned back up to the sky, rolling back onto your back. "That sounds really cool."

"Yeah, but I like this life better," Jack rebutted. You turned your face back to him.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Jack was quiet for a moment.

"Well, because I met you in this life. And I don't want to live a life without you in it." Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest at his words. Sure, you had only known Jack for a little while, and like Dean, believed he was evil at first. But now, he felt just like a peer, like a hunter in training, eager to learn.

And, above all else, he was a friend.

You stared up at the sky in a state of shock. "Um, wow, I don't know what to say to that, Jack."

"You don't agree?" You shot back to him. 

"What? No! I mean, of course I agree! I just didn't think you felt that strongly about me." You let out a long, deep sigh.

"What do you mean? Of course, I do! You're my friend. And I'm really happy when I'm around you. I want to spend time with you, like all the time. And I'm sad when you're hurt or when you're not around," Jack rambled. He rolled completely onto his side and smiled over to you. "I always have the urge to be near you, like sitting next to you or hugging you." That last sentence almost made your stomach leap into your throat. 

"You-really?" You pursed your lips, then turned onto your side to face Jack. 

"Yeah. And, um-" Jack swallowed hard. "I've also thought about kissing you." That was it, your heart was going to burst through your chest. There was no question.

"K-Kiss me? Wow." 

Jack's eyes suddenly widened. "Is that not okay?" 

You shot up onto your left arm and shook your head violently. "No! I mean, yes! Jack, that's totally fine. I just, I didn't know you felt the same way." You paused for a moment, watching the sweet smile return to his face.

"The same way? You want to kiss me too?" You simply nodded, fighting the urge to giggle. You felt like you had a middle school crush again. 

"Yeah, Jack. I have for a while."

Jack inched forward a little. "Do you mind if I kiss you now?" he whispered. His gaze flicked down to your lips. You grinned and nodded.

"Go ahead."

Jack blinked, then leaned in, stopping just short of your face. A shuttered breath escaped him before he closed the gap between you, pressing his lips firmly against yours. At first, his movements were awkward, applying a little too much pressure. But, he quickly captured your lip between his teeth, unleashing a completely different side of him.

Jack pulled away abruptly, panting a little. You stared at him with wide eyes and huffed.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" you breathed in shock. Jack's cheeks reddened and he turned away.

"I watch a lot of romance movies. I like to pretend it's you and me." You couldn't help but giggle at how cheesy he sounded, but it didn't matter. You loved the softness and hint of edginess that was radiating from him.

"That's… adorable." You reached out and took his hand in yours. Jack blushed and quickly looked away again. You tried to follow his gaze but squeezed his hand instead. "Would you like to kiss me again?" His eyes snapped back to you.

"Yes," he breathed just as he leaned in, without hesitation this time. 

Jack's movements were a little frantic, but you didn't mind taking the reins. Jack pulled his hand from yours, smoothing it up your arm, shoulder, neck. The moment his hands snaked up into your hair, you leaned back, pulling him down with you. He quickly found his way on top of you, hovering over you as he slowed down, softening his touches. 

You both stayed like that for what felt like an hour. But, the sound of footsteps on the dirt behind you quickly ripped the two of you apart.

"Oh, I wondered where you two went. Watching the stars, huh?" Dean chuckled mockingly. "I can see you're very interested in the stars."

"Oh, shut it, Dean," you hissed, lifting yourself from the ground. You patted the dust off you and turned towards the older Winchester. 

"We were watching the stars most of the time," Jack defended innocently. 

"Oh, I bet you were seeing all sorts of stars," Dean teased as he turned to walk away. "Glad you two are alive. Goodnight," he saluted, heading back for the small cabin. You rolled your eyes then turned back to Jack.

"He really knows how to spoil a special moment." You ran your fingers through your hair and waited for Jack to dust himself off. His hair stuck up in a few places, making you smile.

"Yeah, but we'll have another chance to do that, right?" Jack met your gaze. You nodded.

"Oh yeah, I think I can make that work." You shot him a wink, then held out your hand. "C'mon. Let's get to sleep. I'm sure it's well into the morning right now." Jack took your hand.

"Are we all going to fit into the cabin?" Jack asked, suddenly concerned.

"We're gonna have to. I have a sleeping bag, and I found another one for you. Sam and Dean claimed the rooms, since there's only one twin bed in each room. The couch is open too, but it's a loveseat, so it's a little bit small. Cas said he's just going to hang out in one of the chairs. So, we have the luxury of sleeping on the floor in the main room." You led Jack up the front steps of the tiny cabin and reached for the door.

"That doesn't sound too bad. As long as you're there too." His sweetness made your stomach flutter.

"Oh, I'm here. You can't get rid of me that easily." Jack stared at you in confusion. You huffed a laugh, then leaned over, pressing a kiss onto his cheek.


End file.
